Its My Life
by KizunaCho
Summary: Hikaru and Kaoru's childhood friend comes back to Japan after so many years. At once, she gets enrolled into Ouran. What will happen when they meet her again, will love come upon one of them? Or will they both fall for her? Who Will She Choose? HikxOCxKao
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

* * *

_It has been ten years, ten years since they had last saw her. _

"_Nanami!! Where are you?" Two boys asked in unison._

"_Hikaru-kun! Kaoru-kun! I'm over here!!" A small voce called._

_Following the small feminine voice, they came upon a small girl in a field of daisies. Long light blonde hair and aqua eyes shined with excitement. She was picking up some and making them into a big bouquet. _

"_Nanami, why were you all the way here? I thought we were playing hide-and-go-seek!" They asked again._

"_Oh? Gomen! I was trying to find a spot to hide in, but when I saw these flowers, I decided that I would go pick some and give them to you!" Nanami held out two big bouquets of flowers towards them. They took them, looked at all the flowers and smiled._

"_Thanks Nanami!" They said, blushing slightly. Looking at each other with a slightly angered face, they knew that each other liked Nanami. _

"_Hey Kaoru, I bet my bunch of flowers has more flowers than yours!!" Hikaru said while smirking. _

"_No Way! Mine has more than yours!"_

"_Na-Uh!"_

"_Ah-huh!"_

"_Na-Uh!"_

"_Ah-Huh!"_

"_NA-UH!"_

"_Ah-HUH!"_

"_NO NOT!"_

"_DO SO!"_

"_NO!!"_

"_NOT!"_

"_**STOP IT!"**_

_At once they stopped arguing. Nanami looked flushed, she never raises her voice. When she does, that means she's pissed, really pissed! _

"_It doesn't matter who got the most! it's the thought that counts!" Nanami stated._

"_Gomen, Nanami!" They chimed_

_Smiling she got up and took hold of both of their free hands. "Hai! Lets go home now, I bet mom and dad are worried!" Nodding all three of them walked towards their mansion. _

_You see, Nanami's parents went on lots of 'vacations' they said they needed to get away from all the hassle of taking care of their child, but they still loved her. Today, they were coming back to pick her up at the Hitachiin mansion. The Hitachiin's were very close friends to Nanami, and her parents. They didn't mind to take care of her. They knew that the twins always loved playing with her. _

"_Nanami! Were glad you came! Just in time too! Your parents are here!" Mrs. Hitachiin said with a very happy voice. She pulled Nanami out of the twins grasp and dragged her to where her parents were waiting._

"_Nanami! I'm so glad to see you! How are you child?" Her father asked kindly. _

"_Papa? Mama? Are we gonna go home now?" Nanami asked childishly. _

"_Yes dear, we have to go now, were going to go on a cruise. And we wanted to bring you his time." Said Mrs. Tako. _

"_Oh…Are we gonna come back? I wanna play with Hikaru-Kun and Kaoru-Kun!" She said while running towards the twins and giving them a playful hug._

"_Nanami, we… we decided to move to America, to see a change of scenery. You know what I mean right?" Her father questioned. _

"_But after we move to ameri-ka, were gonna come back and play right?" asking unsurely, she stepped towards her mom and dad._

"_Nanami, were not going to come back for a while, so you have to wait. … We will come back soon I promise, but not too soon." Her mother said trying to explain to the six-year-old. _

"_But-but- that means me and Hi-kun and Ka-kun wont play!" She said, tears forming in her small eyes. _

"_Sorry Nanami, we have to go now, okay? Lets get your things and go." Her father said sternly._

"_Hai…stati-mashita(1)" Sadly running up the stairs to her room to get all her things, she had a few tears streaming down her cheek. Hikaru and Kaoru followed her up to her room._

_

* * *

_

_They saw Nanami packing all her clothes and toys. She stared at the floor._

"_Ano…Nanami, don't be sad! Maybe we would come and visit you! Then we can play together all day!" Hikaru said trying to sound positive._

"_Yeah! We wont forget you! Were best friends!! Forever! Don't forget that Nanami!" Kaoru said too._

"_Yeah?…" Looking up at them once again, her tear stained face looked to hopeful, she seemed to weak, defenceless, she looked vulnerable. The twins went up to her and gave her a warm loving hug._

"_Yeah… Friends forever…"_

_

* * *

_

The sun shone through out the Hitachiin mansion, creeping to fill each spot of darkness with its bright yellow light. Slowly the twins woke up. Looking at each other, with troubled faces. '

"Hikaru…Did you?"

"Yeah… I had it…"

Kaoru looked blankly at the bed sheets. Why did they have that dream? Was it a sign? Was was going to happen?

"Kaoru, lets get ready, we have to go soon."

"Right…"

* * *

YAY!! LOL THIS IS THE FIRST CHAPTER TO… THIS IS MY LIFE! YAY!! I decided to do a HikaruXOCXKaoru cuz… I felt like it!!! Lol!!

An if you like this chapter! Check out my Outsider at Ouran!! I think it good! Lol ill update ASAP!! YAY!! And if you want to know how Nanami looks like go to my profile! YAY!!

Also… umm…that's all!! I know its might be weird but I HADD to make it a past thing! **No flames plz!**

REVIEW!

JANE!

-Kishumi-


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch 2**

When the twins arrived at school, they went to their normal classes. After they finished that, they went straight to the host club. Once they entered it they saw the one person who would always make them happy. Running towards her they both gave her a hug.

"Haaaruhi!! We missed you!" They chimed.

"Ah? Hikaru, Kaoru? How are you today?" Asked Haruhi, slowly escaping the twins hug.

"Were O-K" With a bid thumbs up, the smirked and walked away to bother other people. Walking around in random places, they saw their oh-so-wonderful 'KING' He was talking to Haruhi.

"OKAY! LETS OPEN THE HOST CLUB RIGHT NOW!! SO I CAN EAT CAKES WITH EVERYONE AND TAKASHI!" Hunny-senpai said while running to the door. Once the opened it the quickly got into their positions and said,

"Welcome!"

The flirting may BEGIN!! All of them were 'pleasing' or making the girls 'happy' Hunny being cute as ever, Mori taking care of Hunny. Kyouya…somehow doing something. Tamaki doing his prince act. Haruhi just being normal, and last but not least the twins, doing their 'brotherly act'

"Haruhi-kun, I brought a friend with me this time! Would you like to meet her?" Asked one of the girls, who designated Haruhi.

"AH! Sure, the more the merrier!" Haruhi said, mentally sighing, one more girl…what a pain…

"Tako-Chan! Come over here! And STOP SUCKLING IN THE CORNER!" The girl grabbed her and plopped her onto a chair. Haruhi stared at her, her eyes were blank, no emotion were shown. What was wrong with this girl? Was she possessed or something?

"Tako-Chan! Introduce yourself! Be polite-PLEASE! For once on your life!?!" The girls asked, well not really asked more like begged.

Sighing, she did as she was told, "Yo, I'm Tako Nanami, its very nice to meet you…" her voce trailed off.

"TAKO-CHAN! NOT LIKE THAT!! MORE GIRLY!! AND STOP SOUNDING LIKE A BOY!!"

Sighing one again Nanami did it…again, "Hi! I'm Tako Nanami! it's a pleasure to meet you Haruhi-**_kun_**!!" She stressed the 'kun' more than ever.

"There! See! That wasn't so hard! Now, We will let you and Haruhi-kun talk! Jane! Tako-Chan!" Running off as fast as they can in dresses they left a confused Haruhi, and a pissed looking Nanami behind.

_No one said a word, just Haruhi and Nanami.._

"A…Ano, Tako-san-" Haruhi was cut off.

"Don't be so formal, call me Nanami, or Tako, I don't mind…"

"H…Hai! So…why are you here?" Haruhi questioned, trying to start a conversation.

"Hmpf…**THEY **dragged me here, I swear! I'm going to kill them one day!" Nanami stated grinding her teeth together. In her head she imagined her killing those girls. Haruhi laughed nervously.

"So, Nanami. You look kind of new, are you?"

"Yeah, I just got enrolled here last week, its such a pain to go to school, especially when I've got girls pulling me around everywhere…"

"I see…" Haruhi said. "So, tell me about yourself, considering that your life sucks as much as mine!"

"Sure?" Nanami looked at Haruhi weirdly, what did she mean by 'my life sucks also' meh… ill think about it later.

Nanami and Haruhi started to talk, talk, talk and guess what? TALK! The host club was now over, Nanami stood up from her chair, so did Haruhi. The host club watched them, wondering what they were doing.

"YOSH! ITS OVER! Time to get home and get some foooood!" Nanami said while stretching, closing her eyes tight. Opening them she say the club looking at her.

"Hm? Oh! You guys are still here! AHAHA!! I forgot! SO-REY! Well, it time to go I guess, See you later Haruhi! I hope your life will suck even more tomorrow!!" Nanami said while waving to her, giving her a cheesy smile. She walked out the door, and left.

"What was that all about? You life sucks Haru-Chan?" Hunny-senpai questioned while tugging on her sleeve.

Haruhi turned around to a innocent looking senpai, _"_A…Ano…I didn't mean it like that!! Ahahah" She laughed nervously, rubbing at the back of her head.

"Haruhi, who was that girl? What was her name?" Tamaki asked still replaying the latest scene in his head.

"That was, Tako Nanami! She's really nice! You guys should get to know her!" Haruhi said. She started explaining why she was here.

**Hikaru & Kaoru POV**

"Can it really be her?"

"I'm not sure, I mean they way she acts… its not like Nanami's"

"Yes, but she looks like her a lot."

"Well, I'm not sure… maybe that's just a person who looks like her, but doesn't act like her."

"Nanami, she would always be polite, and she would never yell at anyone, she also wouldn't act like a total fool in front of other people!"

"Ah.. Maybe we can ask her, tomorrow if she comes, Ok?"

"Sure… lets go home Hikaru"

"Ok"

YAY!! ANOTHER CHAPPIE DONE!! I I G2G STUDY!!! LATER! NO FLAMES! IDEAS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED! Lol

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!**

JA NE!!

-Kishumi-


	3. Chapter 3

"Neeee... Haruhi-chan" The twins coursed together, "Is your friends going to be coming over here again??"

"Eh?" Haruhi blinked, "Friend?" what could they be talking about, she had lots of 'friends' who lied to be pleasured. "What do you mean?"

"You know that girl that you were talking to yesterday." Kaoru said, leaning on his brother's shoulder.

"Ah! You mean Nanami-san!"

"Hai."

"I don't really know" Haruhi stood up from the couch and walked towards the big windows, the twins followed closely behind her. "I don think she really liked it here, so..." she gazed out of the window seeing students walk towards the main door. "I don't think she will come!" Haruhi concluded and turned around to face the twins, who were staring at the door. "Eh?"

Hikaru and Kaoru stared at the door to the third music room, then directed their attention to Haruhi, "We think you wrong."

"Hah?"

"She will come back today, because we think she really likes you."

"Well... I don't know..."

"Everyone! quickly We need to set up for the club We will open in five" Tamaki twirled around the room flower petals surrounding him.

"Ah." Everyone got to their stations, and got ready.

"Welcome"

The chatter of many girls surrounded the room, each host tending to their needs. All of them seemed to be enjoying themselves, well except Haruhi. She smiled at the girls that were in front of her asking random questions, every time she answered they squealed, and whispered amongst themselves. Today she didn't feel really comfortable around the girls. She recognized one of the girls though; it was the girl who had dragged Nanami in the club.

"Right Haruhi-Kun!"

"Ah?" She totally spaced out, "A-Un! Right!" She gave them a charming smile, blushed crossed their faces.

"Maa... I don't know why Tako-Chan doesn't like it here! Its like, a dream come true"

Haruhi smiled a little, _For you but not for me..._ "Ano, are you good friends with her? Uhh..."

"Hoshi, you can call me Hoshi." Hoshi placed a hand on her cheek, "Tako-Chan is... difficult to become friends with." She smiled at a thought, "It took me about 2 weeks for be to befriend her..."

**Flash Back**

_"Tako-Chan" Hoshi ran up besides Nanami placing a hand on her shoulder.  
_  
_Nanami didn't even bother glancing at her. "Ne Lets go somewhere after school!"  
_  
"Iie." _Nanami rolled her shoulder, making Hoshi's hand fall._

_"Matte!! Please!!"_

_"Nee Tako-Chan I got this cool new game system! You want to come over to play it?" Hoshi asked, her hands were onto of her desk. "Please?? "Nanami continued to ignore her, her attention was directed to the other side of the window.  
_  
_"Tako-Chan??"_

_"No thanks..." She got up pushing her chair with her legs and walked out the door, just as the bell to end school rang. _

_"Tako-Chan! Tako-Chan! Where are youu!!" Hoshi ran towards the garden maze. _

_"Tako! Taaaakkkoooo!!" Hoshi walked into the maze and looked for Nanami. _Where can she be??

_"Nanami-San! Tako-Chan!!" Sighing, she looked around to see Nanami sitting on a near by bench eating her lunch._

_"Tako-Chan!" Hoshi ran up to her, "Here!" she stuck her arm out in front of her face holding out her school notebook. Nanami glanced up from her food and stared at the book._

_She slowly extended her hand and took it. "Thanks." Hoshi smiled and sat down besides Nanami. _

_"What was in that book? If you don't mind me asking." Hoshi glanced over at the book on the other side of Nanami. Nanami paused from eating and turned her head towards her notebook. She placed her food down on the bench and took her notebook opening it to a random page. _

_"Drawings." Hoshi was shocked, she never knew that Nanami would be interested in something. _

_"Can.. can I take a look?" Hoshi asked, "Uh! If you don't mind-" The notebook was tossed onto her lap startling her. She looked over to see Nanami eating the rest of her lunch, staring at the flowers in front of her._

_  
Slowly and carefully Hoshi opened the book. She saw many drawings of flowers and trees, and all sorts of animals roughly sketched. But one picture caught her interest. Two little boys standing with bouquets of flowers. A little girl in the middle holding a bouquet, just as big as theirs._

_"Ne... Tako-Chan, who is this?" Hoshi pointed to the picture, Nanami looked up from her food once again and stared at the picture, her eyes scanned the picture. _

"_Old friends." she replied, she closed her bento box and wrapped it up in its cloth, then stood up. Hoshi was still looking at the picture, not noticing that Nanami stood up. _

_"Oi." Hoshi snapped out of her daze and looked up at Nanami. "Let's go."_

_Shock ran through her, did Nanami just talk to her? Well of course she did! Hoshi gave her a big smile, "Hai!" she quickly ran besides her new friend and smiled. Nanami glanced at her giving her a strange look._

_"So I guess this mean were officially friends! Eh Tako-Chan" Nanami turned her head away, "Don't get ay wrong ideas, you just had my book." _

_"Awww Kawaii Tako-Chan is blushing!" _

_"Urusai!" Nanami quickly increased her pace then started running off._

_"O-oi!! Don't leave me!! Oi! Tako-Chan!!"_

**FLASH BACK END**

Hoshi laughed as she told them her memory. Haruhi smiled, "Well, that good to hear-"

She was cut off when she heard soft music, "Eh?" Haruhi tilted her head confused, causing her customers to blush.

"Gomen." Hoshi grabbed her call phone and flipped it open. "Moshi moshi?" all of them quietly watched Hoshi on the phone, Hoshi did not say a word, she was just listening to the person on the other side of the phone.

"EHH!!" Surprised Haruhi flinched and banged her knee on the table. Wincing in pain she grasped her now sore knee. The girls looked over at her.

"I'm fine don't worry about me!" Haruhi gave them a forced smile; they nodded their head and looked at Hoshi once again. She closed her phone, and stood up from her seat. "Please excuse me! I will be right back." She dashed out the door.

The host club was looking at Haruhi oddly, Tamaki gracefully walked to where Haruhi was, "Is something that matter?"

Haruhi looked up at Tamaki and gave him an annoyed look. "Nothing, everything is fine." Twenty minutes passed, the host club was now closed, and it seems that Hoshi did not come back. Shrugging Haruhi cleaned her area and got her bag, she picked it up a tin book fell out.

"Eh?" she crouched down to pick it up, and opened it slowly. She flipped through a random page which surprised her. It was the drawing Hoshi described earlier. Standing up she walked towards the nearest couch.

"Haru-Chan? What's that?" Hunny asked as he bounced towards her. "A picture book? I want to see! I want to see!" He sat down besides her looking at the picture. "Ah! They look like Hikaru and Kaoru!" Hunny yelled.

Hearing thier names, Hikaru and Kaoru walked over to where Haruhi was, everyone now curious walked to Haruhi and looked at the picture.

"Hunny-Sempai you are right It does looks like the twins" Tamaki answered dramatically. Kyouya wrote some things down in his small notebook. Hikaru and Kaoru stared at the picture, and then grabbed it out of Haruhi's hand.

"Hey!"

The two bunched together and quietly discussed amongst themselves. The door to the host club opened loudly. Hoshi entered the room once again. "Gomen!" she bowed, "For leaving so early!" She looked tired and stressed out. "I was helping Tako-Chan! She was looking for something important! We searched the whole school but we couldn't find it any where! Do you mind if we look here?"

Haruhi nodded, "Go ahead."

Hoshi thanked them and called Nanami in. Nanami entered the room slowly, Haruhi's smile turned into a small frown. "Nanami-San! Are you okay?"  
Nanami looked at Haruhi oddly, "Yeah? Why?"

Haruhi walked up to her, "You arm! It's in a sling!"

Nanami sweat dropped, "Oh that, right!" she rubbed the back of her head nervously.

"How did you get that? When? you were perfectly fine yesterday"

Hoshi spat, trying to hold in her laughter. Nanami sent her a glare, "Well... I lost something and I was running down the stairs then I tripped... on my shoelace..."  
Hoshi couldn't hold it any more, she started laughing hysterically, pounding on the floor. "She!! ...Shoelace...tripped!! STAIRS!!"

Nanami sighed, "Have you seen a small notebook around here? It has drawings in them..."

Haruhi's eyes widened, "Hikaru! Kaoru! Give me the book!"  
The twins glanced over their shoulders, giving Haruhi a look that said, 'Come and get it, I dare you'  
Twitching in anger Haruhi walked up to the twins and tried to grab the notebook out of their hands.

"To slow!"

"Argh!"

"Come on Haru-Chan You gotta be faster than that!!"

"You guys!"

"You will never get it-"

The twins looked at their hands to see the notebook gone, Nanami was holding on to it with her good arm. "Maa, no need to fight over it, its just a stupid book."

The twins gave her a spacey look, "Then why is it so important?"

"Because..." Nanami paused, "I'm not done my other drawings yet Duhh!!" She playfully stuck her tongue out. The twins pulsed in anger.

Nanami walked towards Hoshi who was recovering from the laughter, they slowly made their way to the door. Before they went out Haruhi stopped them, "Can I ask you a question?"

Hoshi and Nanami turned around, "You already did! I win!" Nanami grinned stupidly, earning a smack in the head from Hoshi.

"In a drawing... It that Hikaru and Kaoru with that little girl?"

Everyone looked at Nanami expectantly, Hoshi glanced at her friend also, she wanted to know too. A brief silence covered the room. Nanami looked at her notebook blankly. Annoyed Hoshi poked her friend, "Well?!"

"Well what?"

Everyone face planted into the ground. "Oh! Right the drawing, yeah."

"Yeah?"

Nanami blinked, "Yeah its them, Hikaru and Kaoru."

"Who's the girl?"

"Me of course! Duh! Cant I draw me with my childhood friends?" Nanami smiled again and nodded to Hoshi, "Ja ne!! We gotta go!" they walked out the door. Haruhi turned to the twins.

"You knew her?"

"Yeah."

"What happened? You guys don't seem to talk anymore!!" Hunny exclaimed, squeezing Usa-Chan tightly.

The twins looked at them they looked at each other. "It was her fault."

The club was shocked at the angry tone in their voice.

"That we lost touch; she left us when we needed her the most."

* * *

Nothing special, i just made the thing looks nicer, the little bos cramped thingy was annoying me xD


	4. Chapter 4

**Previously …**

"What happened? You guys don't seem to talk anymore!!" Hunny exclaimed, squeezing Usa-Chan tightly.

The twins looked at them they looked at each other. "It was her fault."

The club was shocked at the angry tone in their voice.

"That we lost touch; she left us when we needed her the most."

* * *

"Wha… what do you mean?" Haruhi carefully asked, she studied both of their faces, they seemed to become sulky.

The twins glanced out the large window besides them, watching people walk out of the school. Their eyes hardened when they saw Tako walk out with Hoshi.

The club waited patiently for their answer, but never got one.

* * *

"Tako-Chan…" Hoshi walked besides her friend, "Is something wrong? Is something bothering you?"

Nanami turned to her friend then gave her a reassuring smile, "Its nothing to worry about!" Hoshi nodded and walked towards her limo, Tako stood besides her as the limo driver open the door for her. "I'll see you later okay?" Hoshi nodded and stepped into the limo, when the door closed the window rolled down; reveling Hoshi.

"Are you sure you don't want a ride home?" a worried look crossed her face. Nanami shook her head, "Nah! I'll be fine! I'll see you tomorrow okay?" Nodding Hoshi gave her a stern look. "Be careful okay!"

"Mm!" Nanami watched as Hoshi's limo drive off, sighing she started to walk home. She took small slow steps, slinging her bag over her shoulder. _I better get some food for dinner._ She walked to the 'commoners' market to get some dinner supplies.

_Lets see…_ Nanami picked up a basket and walked through the ails, picking up what she needed. _I have everything but my chips. _She walked to where her chips were and saw that there was only once bag left before she could grab it another hand took it before her. Blinking dumbly she looked besides her to see who took the last bag of chips.

"Haruhi?"

Haruhi lifted her head to see who had called her; she turned her head to se Tako besides her.

"Tako-Senpai!" Haruhi stared at her oddly, "What are you doing here?" _That's odd, why is Tako-senpai here? I thought she was a rich kid._

"Uh, I was going to get some chips but…" Nanami trailed off, her eyes moving to Haruhi's hand which had the bag of chips. Haruhi blinked then followed her eyes.

"Oh! I'm sorry did you want these?"

"Oh! I'm sorry did you want these?"

_YES!! I WANT THEM!_ Tako shook her head, "Nah, its fine; I can get a different flavor." She quickly grabbed a random bag. "See?" Haruhi gave her a funny look.

"Um… Senpai that's…"

"Huh?" Nanami glanced at the bag she was holding and read what was on it. **Doggy Treats**. "Oh! Oops! Ah! I- uh have a dog at home! And I- uh like to give him these!" Nanami stuttered feeling heat rise onto her face. Haruhi giggled slightly making Nanami blush even more.

"Its okay Senpai," she handed the bag of chips to her, "You can have them." Nanami nodded dumbly.

"Ah! Thank you!! I- um er… well…" She rubbed the back of her head, "Haha- Ahahaha!" Haruhi smiled again, _She reminds me of Tamaki._

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow senpai!" Haruhi turned away but stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Ah! Um… Haruhi would…" Haruhi turned around to see Nanami stutter, "Uhh… Would you like to have dinner at my house!?" Nanami finally asked, a bit louder than expected. Haruhi blinked then smiled once again. "Sure."

Nanami blinked, "Eh!? Really! Okay! That's good! Yah! Ahaha!" The two finished their grocery shopping and paied for their food.

"Do you mind if I drop some things over at my house first?" Haruhi asked, glancing at the bags in her hands.

"Of course!" Nanami nodded and followed Haruhi to her apartment. Once they got there she opened her door and walked inside.

"Would you like to come in Senpai?"

Nanami poited to herself, "Me?"

"Of course who else?" Haruhi said.

"Oh! Okay!" She quickly slipped off her shoes and walked inside. It was pretty small and simple, a kitchen a place to eat and a place to sleep.

"Sorry if its small." Haruhi apologized, putting some vegetables in the fridge.

"Ah! No! I like it!" Nanami sat down and glanced around her, "Feels homey! Its cute!"

Haruhi smiled, "I'm done putting away my groceries, we can go after I get changed out of my uniform, is that okay?"

"Mm!" Nanami nodded she just remembered that she was also still in her uniform, well kinda uniform; Nanami didn't really like the girls attire, but they told her to wear it, not listening to them Nanami wore a pale yellow skirt and a while blouse with a vest over it; a tie tucked neatly inside. Nanami saw Haruhi come out, wearing pants and a long sleeved shirt.

"Okay we can go now."

"Kay!!" Nanami bounced happily towards her shoes and slipped them on, they walked towards Nanami's house. The walk there was quiet, but Nanami decided to break the silence.

"So, Haruhi; how did you get into the host club, its obvious that you don't like it there." Nanami ran in front of Haruhi and walked backwards with her arms behind her head. Haruhi sweat dropped.

"Well… lets say I owe them for something I did…"

Nanami stared at her thinking slightly, "So you broke something or what?"

Haruhi twitched slightly, "You can say that."

"Mm…" Nanami smiled, "Gee that sucks!" Haruhi sweat dropped at her bluntness. "So, do you have a girl friend?" Haruhi chocked on her saliva then coughed slightly.

_Right she still thinks I'm a guy…_ "Umm… not really-"

"Wah!" Nanami stopped and got into her face, "NOT REALLY! You do have one then!!"

Haruhi waved her hands in front of her shaking her head nervously, "No no! Not like that I don't have one!"

Nanami pursed her lips, "So you don't have one… Or you don't want one… or…" She paused, "Are you a girl?"

_Gack!_ "Huh?! I g-girl?" Haruhi nervously pulled the hem of her shirt. "Where did you get idea?"

Nanami shrugged, "Dunno, random guess. Ah! Were here!!"

Haruhi stopped and looked around her she didn't notice the change of scenery around her, she was to busy talking with Nanami. There were normal looking houses, not too big and not to small.

"Oii!! Over here!" Haruhi hi glanced around her to see Nanami standing in front of a door. "Hurry up! I'm starved!" Haruhi quickly walked up the steps. Nanami opened the door and stepped in, "Come on!" She grabbed Haruhi's hand and pulled her in; "Feel free to walk around and explore, ill tell you when dinner's ready kay!" Nanami ran off with bags in her hand in a random room.

Haruhi looked at her oddly and took off her shoes, and walked into a random room, there were three sofas and a fireplace, and she spotted some picture frames. She suddenly remembered the picture at school; curiosity got the best of her. She slowly walked up to them and picked up the picture frame in front of her. There were two young boys holding hands in the middle. A little girl was behind them holding a bouquet of flowers, it seemed that someone painted it. A soft smile appeared on her lips.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

* * *

Yes! Another chapter I think this chapter is fairly long I tried to make it long xDD I'll update soon!

Please Review!!

Feed back is appreciated!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Previously …**

"Beautiful isn't it?"

* * *

Haruhi let out a loud yelp and dropped the picture frame; a small 'crack' was heard. "Senpai!" Haruhi looked over her shoulder and saw Nanami watching her curiously.

"Is something the matter Haruhi?" Nanami tilted her head to the side to see what Haruhi was trying to hide.

_Oh shoot! I didn't mean to break the picture frame! _She slowly set her eyes on the cracked picture frame. "Well… uh…" She took a step to the left reviling the broken picture frame. Nanami stared at the picture and laughed. Haruhi looked at Nanami quizzically. Nanami shook her head and smiled.

"It's fine, no harm done!" Nanami grabbed Haruhi's hand and dragged her to the kitchen. "Come on! Food almost ready!" before Haruhi could say anything else she was dragged towards the kitchen. Nanami sat her down then went to the stove to get the food. Haruhi watched Nanami hum happily while placing the food into two bowls, she then turned her head back towards were the picture was. She was worried that Nanami would be mad, but she thought wrong.

"Foods ready!!" Haruhi quickly snapped her head back towards Nanami; she stared at the bowl in front of her. Nanami took her seat and smiled while grabbing a fork. "Its Macaroni and cheese! Lots and lots of cheese!" Nanami scooped a bunch in onto her fork and shoved it into her mouth. "ITFS SOOO GUUUDD!!" Haruhi watched Nanami eat her food, she ate like a five year old, food was spilling over onto the table and her face was covered with cheese. Laughing quietly Haruhi ate some as well.

_This is delicious!_ Haruhi continued to eat but at a much faster pace. Once they were done they both helped clean.

"Ahh! That was great!" Nanami flopped onto the couch in the living room and stared at the ceiling. Haruhi nodded in agreement and sat on the couch in front of her. A moment of silence passed them, "So! What do you want to do now??" Haruhi gave her a small smile.

"I'm sorry Senpai but it's getting late, I should get going." Haruhi gave Nanami an apologetic smile, Nanami quickly stood and waved her arms in front of her.

"No no! I understand! It is getting pretty late, I can take you home!" Nanami smiled. Haruhi stared at Nanami then gave a curt nod. "Yosh! Let's go! We can take my ride!!" Haruhi blinked dumbly.

"Ride…?"

* * *

"Hold on tight!!" Nanami turned the handle to increase the gas power, "LETS GO!!!" The loud sound of a car engine made Haruhi squeal. She sung onto Nanami tightly as the motorcycle ran through the streets.

_T-this is nuts!! _Haruhi squeezed her eyes shut and held onto Nanami for her dear life. Nanami smiled behind her helmet. "It's a good thing not many people are on the streets at this time!!" Haruhi cautiously opened her eyes to see Nanami smirking.

"W-what?"

"Hey look a ramp!!" Nanami steered the motorcycle towards the small sized ramp. "Let's jump it!!" Haruhi's eyes widened.

"Wait- WhaAAAAAAH!!!!" she gave a loud yell and clung onto Nanami while they were in the air. _IM GONNA DIEE!!!_

"WHOOO HOOO!!" Nanami yelled and smiled, once they landed they continued on their way towards Haruhi's house.

* * *

Ranka sighed as he flipped through the TV channels. "There's nothing interesting on television anymore…" _When's Haruhi going to get home? I miss her!! T_T_ Sighing loudly he turned off the TV and flopped onto his belly. "I'm bored…"

"WHOOO HOOO!!"

Ranka sat up quickly, "What the heck?" He walked towards the window to see two kids on a motorcycle, "Kids these days… They have no self respect!" He muttered of incoherent words and walked to the fridge to get a beer. He opened the can as he watched the two teen in the motorcycle stop in front of their apartment. "They must be on a date…"

He watched the one on the back shake slightly as the driver helped her off the bike. The driver patted the passengers shoulder gently. Both took their helmets off and placed them on the bike. He set his eyes on none other than his daughter.

"PFFFFFFFTTTT!!!" he spat out the beer that was in his mouth, "H-HARUHI!?"

* * *

Nanami slowed the bike down and parked it. She got off the bike and helped Haruhi get off too. "That was fun! Wasn't it Haruhi?" Nanami patted her on the shoulder. Haruhi looked at Nanami with a dead face though her helmet. She was still shaking with fear from the jump.

"A…ah…."

Nanami smiled and started to take off her helmet, Haruhi did the same, and they placed it on the bike.

"H-HARUHI!?"

Haruhi looked up and saw her father leaning over the ledge of the window. "Otou-San!" Nanami looked up as well and smiled.

"Hi!!!" she waved frantically at Ranka; Haruhi gave her a nervous laugh and smiled at her dad.

"I can explain."

* * *

"Ahh!! I see now!" Ranka nodded with his arms crossed over his chest. "Well, I'm glad you had a good time with my dau- son…" Haruhi gave a nervous laugh. Nanami nodded excitedly.

"I did! I Did!" Nanami grabbed Ranka's hands with her own, "You're son is very very brave!"

"Hah?"

"Usually my friends run away from me when I jump off a ten foot ramp with my motorbike with full speed!!" Nanami was crying tears of joy, "I'm so glad I met someone like him!!" Haruhi and Ranka gave her a blank look. Nanami let go of his hands and posed. "WE SHALL DO DARING STUNTS TOGETHER!!"

…

…

…

Ranka had stars in his eyes, "I'm so glad my Haruhi has such a fun friend!!" Nanami started dancing around with Ranka.

"Hooray for friendship!!"

"Hooray for friendship!!"

"Hooray for friendship!!"

Haruhi hung her head, "I think she's started something…." Haruhi watched Nanami and her dad dance around and chant.

* * *

"Ill see you tomorrow Haruhi!!" Nanami waved towards her and rode off. Haruhi waved and smiled, then went back inside.

Nanami dove slowly through the streets; it was about 11:30PM so there were barely any people on the streets. Once she reached her house she parked her bike inside her garage and walked inside her kitchen. She opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water and walked back to her living room. Nanami stopped and picked up the broken picture frame. She frowned slightly; there was a crack straight down the middle, splitting the little girl in half between the two boys. Sighing she placed the picture down and walked up to her room.

_I guess this is how its going to be…Broken into two._

* * *

AHH!!! GOMEN GOMEN! GOMEN! GOMENNN!!! T_T Im sooo sorry i havent been updating!!

I just been, well to be honest im really lazy xDD but yay! a Chirstmas present from me to YOU!! xDD

Ill try and get the next chapter out.... xDD so push me and ill get to it xDD kk!

MERRY CHARISTMAS EVERY ONE!!

-Kishumi-


	6. Chapter 6

****

Previously…

"Ill see you tomorrow Haruhi!!" Nanami waved towards her and rode off. Haruhi waved and smiled, then went back inside.

Nanami drove slowly through the streets; it was about 11:30PM so there were barely any people on the streets. Once she reached her house she parked her bike inside her garage and walked inside her kitchen. She opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water and walked back to her living room. Nanami stopped and picked up the broken picture frame. She frowned slightly; there was a crack straight down the middle, splitting the little girl in half between the two boys. Sighing she placed the picture down and walked up to her room.

_I guess this is how it's going to be…Broken into two._

* * *

**The next day**

Haruhi sighed softly as she walked through Ourans luxurious halls, many students were already in their classes, some just shuffling along in the halls. She didn't get enough sleep last night because of the motorcycle incident with Nanami. She was late for History class, and she was going to get nagged by the twins asking her why she was late. She reached the door to the class room, then dug out a late slip form her pocket, already have gone to the office to get one, she slid the door open and placed the small piece of paper on the teachers desk and walked towards her own. The class paid no attention to her, not counting the two twins. She plopped down on her desk and took out her text books and notebooks, and started to write what was on the board. When the teacher was done his lecture for the class he assigned some homework to be worked on, and then left to get a cup of coffee in the staff room. Haruhi watched the teacher leave and close the door; once the door was closed students got up and walked to their friends immediately chatting.

_I might as well get started on the assignment…_ Haruhi pulled out a blank sheet of paper and started jotting down some notes on what she was going to do. Pair of hands was placed on her shoulders making her stop and turn to look behind her. "Hikaru, Kaoru?" The twins looked at Haruhi with an annoyed face.

"Where were you?"

"Why were you late?"

"Why do you have eye bags around your eyes?"

"Did you not get enough sleep?"

Haruhi twitched at the questions that they were throwing at her, she told them that she was fine and that she didn't get back home until later. They nodded not believing her then left to their own desks besides her and sat. Haruhi sighed once again; _this is going to be a long day…_

* * *

In the host club Haruhi tired to entertain her clients, but her mind drifted off to the painting that she saw in Nanami's drawing book, and the picture that she saw in her house. _How is Nanami related to the twins? She said that they were her childhood friends, but the twins think otherwise…_

"Haruhi-kun?"

Haruhi blinked, snapping out of her deep thinking, "Oh Yes? I'm sorry; I'm a bit tired you see." The girls around her glanced nervously at their host.

"Are you feeling ill?"

"Oh no, I'm quite fine, maybe if I sleep a bit earlier tonight." Haruhi laughed lightly, the girls smiled at her. While the girls were chatting amongst themselves she glanced around the room and saw Hoshi at the door. Haruhi blinked, "Hoshi-san?" Hoshi smiled at Haruhi when she heard her name and started walking towards her.

"Haruhi-kun, have you seen Tako-chan?" Hoshi asked politely.

Shaking her head Haruhi didn't know, a worried looked passed her face, Hoshi then smiled again and excused herself, walking out the door. Tamaki who had watched the small dramatic scene walked towards Haruhi. Haruhi told Tamaki that Hoshi was looking for Nanami. He nodded slowly before returning to his post.

Once the Host Club ended Haruhi quickly packed her things and started out the door, she wanted to get home quickly so that she could do her homework and sleep early, not paying any attention to her surroundings she crashed into someone and fell to the floor.

"Ita!" Haruhi cringed slightly before opening her eyes, she saw Hoshi sitting on the floor with the same expression she had. Quickly standing up she offered her hand to Hoshi.

"Gomen, I wasn't watching where I was going, Hoshi-san." Hoshi smiled at Haruhi and took her hand. "What are you still doing here? I thought you went home already."

Hoshi shook her head, "No not yet, I'm still looking for Tako-chan, I don't know where she went…" she crossed her arms and bit her lip nervously.

_She didn't find Nanami-san yet? Odd… where could she have gone?_ "Why don't we look for her together?" Haruhi asked, _Looks like I'm sleeping late again._ She wouldn't leave Hoshi in such a big mess by herself.

Hoshi thanked her, "I've looked everywhere, where her favorite spots were in the school, but I still couldn't find her." Haruhi nodded, "Maybe she went home early?"

"I don't think so; Tako-chan isn't the one to go home suddenly like that without telling me." Haruhi sighed, and scratched her cheek, "Lets look around the school again, shall we?" Hoshi nodded. The two started to walk towards the garden.

* * *

Nanami lazily sketched the sun setting, _so bored,_ her stomach growled, _and hungry!!_ She flipped the page and started sketching a hamburger on the back. She couldn't concentrate on the sketch because of her stomach growling and her hand cramping up, letting out a frustrated sigh she ripped the page off out of her book, crumpled the paper and threw it in a random direction. Sighing again she plopped down on the floor under her staring at the darkening sky above her. She had skipped classes today because she wasn't feeling well, and decided to hang out on the school roof. To bad for her she didn't plan to fall asleep on the roof, making her miss lunch.

_Mou… I'm so hungry… And depressed…and hungry…_ Nanami sat up quickly; "IM DEPRESSINGLY HUNGRY!!" she shouted and saw some birds take flight, startled by her random outburst. She flopped back down to the ground. _I want something big to eat…_ she let out a small giggle, _ahah, that's what __she __said!_

Nanami closed her eyes enjoying the soft breeze of night coming; _I think ill stay here a bit longer…_

* * *

Hikaru and Kaoru laughed together, after seeing Tamaki fall for their prank once again, after the host club had ended they took their things and started to walk out of the school, noticing that Haruhi was still walking around with Hoshi when they passed through the halls. Once they got outside they walked towards where their limo was waiting, a small gust of wind ruffled their hair slightly. A small ball hit Kaoru on the head, startling him.

"Ah!" Hikaru, who was a bit in front of his brother turned around.

"What's wrong Kaoru?" he looked at his twin, who was holding a crumpled piece of paper in his hands.

"This ball of paper fell on me!" Kaoru whined slightly, he held out the paper ball towards Hikaru, who took it.

"How can a paper ball 'fall' on you? Unless someone threw it; which I highly doubt." Hikaru slowly un-crumpled the paper ball and stared at the picture on it. Kaoru walked to his brother also staring at the picture.

"Hamburger?" the two twins looked at each other oddly, "Where did this come from?" Kaoru looked around and pointed to the top of the school, "Maybe someone threw it from up there?" Hikaru glanced at the top of the school and shrugged, "Maybe, let's go see." They walked back towards the school, telling their chauffer to wait a bit longer.

Once they got into the school, they started towards the stairs which led to the roof, "Man, who would think there could be so many stairs in this school…" Kaoru laughed softly at his brother who was walking up the stairs besides him.

* * *

"Where could she be?!" Hoshi screamed, clenching her fists tightly, Haruhi let out a sweat drop as she stared at the flustered girl.

"Don't worry; I'm sure we'll find her."

"But we looked everywhere!" 

"Did you try calling her cell phone?"

"Yes, but she didn't answer! Ah! The roof!"

Haruhi blinked stupidly, "Her cell phones on the roof?" Hoshi shook her head, "No! Tako-chan might be on the roof!" she bonked herself on the head, "How could I be so stupid!" Hoshi grabbed Haruhi's arms and ran towards the stairs of the roof.

* * *

"Finally!" Hikaru panted slightly, and Kaoru stared at his brother, "Were here! THE ROOF!" Kaoru nodded, and opened the door as they looked for anyone who would be on it.

Footsteps were heard, quickly slapping against the cement stairs, "Were almost there!" Hoshi ran up the stairs while lifting her dress so she wouldn't fall. Haruhi not too behind her but was panting heavily. _This girl is crazy!_ They reached the door and opened it, Hoshi immediately looking for her friend.

* * *

Nanami exhaled through her nose, _this is so relaxing, and I should come up here and do this more…_ She heard the door to the roof open, grunting slightly she opened her eyes and sat up to see who it was. "Hikaru? Kaoru?"

Hikaru and Kaoru stared at the girl sitting on the ground, her eyes slightly glazed, and hair ruffled up. She heard the door open again and Hoshi stepped onto the roof but froze upon seeing the twins and Nanami. Haruhi walked behind her and started at the scene before her, _I'm __**defiantly**__ not going to sleep early tonight…_

* * *

IM BAAACKK!! FROM THE DEAD! Sorry I havent updated in a long long long long looooong time... Do you still love me? xD

This chapter its kinda like a filler, leading up to ....SOMETHING xD

Poor Haruhi, I felt so bad for her in the end xDD SHE WONT BE SLEEPING TONIGHT!

I'll TRY and update soon... kinda... hopefully~

Review's make a happy! :P

-KizunaCho


	7. Chapter 7

**Previously…**

Nanami exhaled through her nose, _this is so relaxing, and I should come up here and do this more…_ She heard the door to the roof open, grunting slightly she opened her eyes and sat up to see who it was. "Hikaru? Kaoru?"

Hikaru and Kaoru stared at the girl sitting on the ground, her eyes slightly glazed, and hair ruffled up. She heard the door open again and Hoshi stepped onto the roof but froze upon seeing the twins and Nanami. Haruhi walked behind her and started at the scene before her, _I'm __**defiantly**__ not going to sleep early tonight…_

* * *

Hoshi stared at the three in front of them silently, her face changing from worried to stern. Haruhi gave her a side glance before watching the three in front of her, curious. The twins stared at Nanami, unmoving. Nanami blinked before a goofy grin reached her mouth, she lazily lifted one arm for a greeting.

"Yo."

Hikaru's eyes grew angry; he clutched the paper in the hand tightly; wrinkling it more. Kaoru remained quiet; his eyes went downcast as he stared at the ground before him. "Let's go Kaoru." Hikaru took his brothers arm and gave him a firm but gentle tug. Nanami placed her lifted arm beside her, now leaning back on both of her arms; watching the two brother's head off to the door. A hurt look flashed through her face or merely a second before it was replaced with a small smile.

"Nice seeing you two again."

Hikaru stopped just in front of Hoshi and Haruhi, the sudden stop made Kaoru lightly bump into him. He glared at the floor before entering the door, Kaoru quietly looked over his shoulder to take one last glance at Nanami before getting pulled inside by his brother. Hoshi heard the door close behind her, that's when she made her way towards Nanami who was still lying on the ground.

Nanami stared at her lap, the yellow-ness of the dress distracted her from the things that were on her mind, a shadow hovered over her, blocking the color of her dress, making it shaded darker. "Oi, get outta' da way, you're blocking the yellow-ness of mah dress." Nanami tilted her head upwards as she said it to the angry face above her. "Hey Hoshi." Nanami offered her friend a nervous smile, Hoshi was not impressed by her tone of voice and placed both hands on her hips, her left foot tapping the ground. Nanami sighed and slowly stood up.

"Look, I'm sorry for not telling you where I was going 'cuz I- OW" Nanami let out a small cry of pain when Hoshi's fingers latched onto her ear, pulling it slightly.

"Do you know how long you have been gone?!" Hoshi tugged on Nanami's ear even more, making her twitch, "The whole day! I've been searching for you for the whole day!" Haruhi stared at the two girls in front of her, her mouth forming a lopsided grin. _I'm sure glad I'm not Nanami right now…_

"Home."

"Wha-Ow!"

"Home. Your going home right now!" Hoshi tugged on her ear once again then started walking off towards the door, "Thank you Haruhi; for helping me find my Nanami." Hoshi gave Haruhi a polite smile before pushing past the door. Nanami reluctantly followed her walking oddly because of the grip on her ear.

"Haruhi! Let me drove you home! –Ow! Stop Hoshi you're pulling to hardd!" Nanami let out a strangled moan of pain before the door shut behind her.

Haruhi closed her eyes and rubbed her temples, if Nanami was offering her a ride home, she would surely faint, she slowly played out the scene from last time she got a drive home with her. Sighing softly Haruhi turned and opened the door and walked down the stairs, holding her bag tightly she walked through the long halls of Ouran and out the large doors. Most of the limos were gone by now, only two remained; simply waiting for the person to drive home. She saw Hoshi get into a limo then slid down the window to talk to Nanami; Nanami bent down slightly and listened what her friend was saying to her. Haruhi saw Nanami's head nod before standing back straight. Hoshi rolled up her window; then the limo started to move, heading for her home. Haruhi walked up behind Nanami who was waving off her friend.

"Nanami-san." Nanami turned around and smiled when she saw Haruhi standing behind her holding his bag in front of him.

"Haruhi! So do you want a ride home?" Nanami shifted her weight onto on leg and tilted her head slightly.

Haruhi sweat dropped and coughed, "W-well… Umm" she glanced around the area slightly, looking for Nanami's motorcycle; but found none. "I-is that your limo?" Nanami blinked and turned around and looked at the limo behind her.

"Mmm… Nope! I don't own a limo" she paused for a bit, scratching her head, "I don't think I do…" Haruhi's body tensed, _if that's not her limo… whose is it?_ Haruhi curiously stared at the limo, wondering who it belonged to; her thoughts were cut off when she felt a hand clamp down on her shoulder.

"Haruhi." Haruhi looked at Nanami, figuring that she as the person who called her; Nanami shook her head and pointed at her, making her turn around.

"Hikaru?"

Hikaru gave her a small grin, "Would you like up to take you home?" Haruhi blinked dumbly, she glanced towards the limo and saw Kaoru leaning on the door. "U-ummm…" Haruhi looked over her shoulder to take a look at Nanami, silently contemplating who to go home with. Nanami gave her a cheeky grin then nodded, telling her she could go with the twins. Haruhi turned to Hikaru and smiled, "Okay, thank you."

Hikaru smiled and put his arm over her shoulder and led her towards the limo, Kaoru and Haruhi got in, he took a last glance over to Nanami who was watching them quietly and gave her a smug smile. Nanami blinked and waved at him, which he ignored; then walked towards the side of the school. Hikaru got into the limo and smiled at his brother and Haruhi; Kaoru blinked at his brother and smiled back.

"Oi! Let go drop Haruhi off!" Hikaru semi-shouted, the chauffer tipped his hat and started the engine, and made its way out of the Ouran gates. Haruhi chatted among the twins quietly on the way, but stopped when she heard a rev of a motor next to them. The three of them curiously looked out the window next to Kaoru and saw Nanami and her bike. The twins stared in silent shock when they saw their old friend give them a small salute and speeding past them. Haruhi let out a small giggle.

"Maa, Nanami-san sure is spontaneous, ne?" she didn't expect and answer, but silently observed the twins in the corner of her eyes. Hikaru let out a small snort and leaned on hi arm and stared out the window. Kaoru smiled softly and stared at his hands on his lap. The two said their good byes to Haruhi then drove off to their mansion. They reached the mansion and walked into the large room, each of them being greeted by many of their maids and butlers. They walked of the spiral of stairs and to their room, none of them spoke as the both got changed and did their homework.

Hikaru tapped his pencil lightly on the desk, staring blankly at the math problems in front of him, he side glanced at his small garbage can on the corner of his desk, sighing he grabbed it and took a small piece of crumbled paper from it and opened it slowly, reveling the picture that was on it. He stared the drawn hamburger, a small grin crossing his face. Flipping the paper over he didn't expect to see another picture, this picture was drawn with more detail, the color and shading was impeccable. His eyes widened as he stared at the three small figures in the drawing. All of them holding hands, smiling and laughing; it was like déjà vu for him, something like his had happened, but it was long ago. He studied the picture closely seeing that there were small shapes going around the border of the paper, _this looks familiar…_ He let out the breath he was holding, not noticing that he was holding it, and gingerly smoothed down the piece of paper; then placed it in his notebook. He turned around to glance at Kaoru who was scribbling in his notebook and smiled, _I won't show him this just yet…_

_

* * *

_

Nanami walked to the side of Ouran and spotted her bike resting, waiting where she left it; she grinned and patted the seat. Placing the bright yellow helmet on her head and got on the bike and started the engine, knowing that Haruhi and the Twins were long gone by now. _That doesn't mean I can't catch up! _A happy grin was plastered on her face as she kicked off the small metal bar that was holding the bike up and zoomed past the Ouran gates. _Aha!_ Spotting the limo she sped up and ran beside it, giving them a playful salute then racing off. She reached her house in a matter of minutes and opened the garage door, parking her bike near the wall. Unlocking the door to the garage she took off her shoes and threw her bag near the stairs. Walking to the kitchen she opened her freezer and grabbed a frozen dinner and popped it into the microwave. Her house was empty, when I say empty I mean there was no one else living there but her; she was emancipated from her parents. Meaning that she had to make her own money for rent and school, not to mention all the other bills and necessities she needed. Her parents first didn't agree, but was slowly convinced that their daughter cold handle herself on her own, but they made sure by depositing s 'bit' on cash into her bank account.

Nanami took the plastic plate from the microwave and walked to the living room, she clicked the TV on and scanned through he channels and ate her dinner quietly. _Maybe I should get a pet… to make it less lonely._ Taking her last bite of her food she tossed the now empty TV dinner in a nearby trashcan next to her couch. She took a quick shower and finished her homework in record time, seeing that it was only 8:45 she decided to finish her latest drawing; getting out her sketch pad she flipped through the pages trying to find one particular picture. _Where is it…?_ Panicking slightly she roughly flipped through her sketch book. "Ah!! Where is it!?" she tugged her hair slightly, a shocked look came across her face. "No…it can't be…" a small image of a poorly drawn hamburger flashed through her mind. "It's on the back of it!!" she took her sketch book and bonked her head on the book. "Why did I throw it off the roof!?" She slumped down on the couch slightly, "I hate my life…"

* * *

Yo! I'm back! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed typing it :) Things in TIML are getting more dramatic, slowly.

I cant help but feel that things are going to slow for my taste, but if I left out some parts it wouldn't make sense. Don't worry though! I promise things will start to head upwards near chapters nine-ish maybe eight, I've got a lot planned for Nanami and the twins, I really cant wait to type them out!

Anyways, thank you for reading! I hope you look forward to the later chapters!

Feels free to check out my other stories on my profile :) If you give them a try I know you might like them, or not! Teehee!

Reviews make meh happy :)

-KizunaCho


End file.
